


Here with Me

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Some time between Cora returning and a sacrifice Peter made himself a  part of Stiles' life. Not that he minded all that much.





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragga/gifts).



> As soon as I read "them finding each other" my mind went "what if Peter was Stiles' anchor?" and then this happened.

It started the day they saved Cora and Boyd from the alpha pack. Stiles thought that Peter breathing down his neck before leaving to wherever was the last he would see of him in a while. Alas he was wrong. 

Later that day, when Stiles got home from school (that they still needed to go to even though they spend all night searching for feral werewolves), he found a certain creeperwolf creepily creeping in his room. And not just in his room - oh no - Peter had to lay down on top of his bed as well.

“Hello, Stiles,” Peter said calmly, not even giving him so much as a glace as he turned the page of whatever book he was reading. 

Stiles put his bag down, sat in his computer chair and just looked disbelievingly at Peter. “Shouldn't you be with Cora and Derek? Re-familiarizing yourself with the niece you thought was dead for a long time? You know, that kinda stuff?” he asked.

Peter didn't even spare him a glance. “Cora and Derek are busy catching up via 20 questions and I'd rather not be around when the topic of Laura comes up.” Stiles nodded.

“Fair enough,” he started. “But that doesn't explain why you're here and not in your 'apartment downtown'- or could it be that that was a convenient lie to cover up that you really do live in caves?”

This time Peter did look at him. His flat stare met an equal in Stiles' sarcastically raised brows. “My apartment would be the first place they'd look for me.”

“And you thought hiding here – werewolf hiding place númbero uno – would be better? Yeah, right.”

Peter made one of those clearly exaggerated sighs. “Believe it or not, but most people are too stupid to see that the easiest answer is the right one.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes. “I wish you weren't right. Don't be right, it's rude.”

“Says the one that is right most of the time.”

“So? At least I'm not a creeper about it. You don't see me breaking into people's houses and waiting on their beds for them.”

“Yet.”

For a few seconds they just stared at each other.

Stiles was the first to look away. “I can't believe this,” he said and pulled his homework out of his bag.

“Oh, I know I'm pretty unbelievable,” Peter said with a leer.

Shaking his head, Stiles started to do his homework.

-:-

The next time Stiles found Peter in his house he didn't even make it to his room.

“Did you at least cook me something as well when you decided plunder my kitchen?” Stiles asked as he put his bag down while watching Peter fry some eggs.

“Please, there was hardly anything to plunder. I did find a few hidden packages of bacon though,” Peter said not taking his eyes of the eggs as he showed Stiles the packages.

Stiles ripped them out of Peter's hand. “I knew he had some hidden somewhere.” He looked up at Peter. “Make yourself useful and help me eat all of this.”

Peter grinned. “Will do.”

-:-

“Why do you keep coming back here? Shouldn't they have caught your scent by now?” Stiles asked as soon as Peter entered his room through the window.

Peter just looked at him. “Still overestimating their abilities, I see.” Stiles stayed silent. “Or maybe I'm just that good.”

“As if.”

“It pains me that you have so little faith in me, Stiles. Here I thought we had something special.”

Stiles snorted as he went back to his homework and Peter picked up a book.

-:-

“I'm sorry.”

Peter is barely through the window when his head turned to Stiles so fast it would have given him whip-lash. He could obviously smell the gasoline that still clung to Stiles' skin.

“I'm sorry for burning you again,” Stiles said, the words barely leaving his throat through the sobs.

Peter rushed over to Stiles and pulled him into his arms. “Shhh, it's alright, I forgive you,” he mumbled into Stiles hair over and over again. He slowly rubbed Stiles' back and let the teen bury himself in the embrace, not minding when tears made his shirt wet.

-:-

The whole talk about Derek's love-life with Cora and Peter felt surreal to Stiles. He also had the feeling that he was used as a buffer between the two of them. It was kinda understandable with the whole 'you killed my big sister for her powers' and 'you suddenly appear here after years of everyone thinking you're dead' thing they got going on.

Maybe he was just happy that Peter apparently has told no one about his little episode. And maybe that made his heart flutter a bit.

-:-

The hospital was in chaos.

There was no time to really think about or acknowledge anything that was neither about the alphas nor about Ms. Blake.

Stiles didn't let himself think about how Peter followed his lead without any hesitation. Didn't let himself think about the way their hands lingered when they got Cora away from the fused twins.

He didn't. Really. Totally. Okay, so maybe he did think about that, but it's not like they'd suddenly be the only two conscious ones in a small space, right? Right? Wrong. And maybe he grabbed a feel when he helped Peter into the ambulance, but it's not like Peter minded. 

Then everything got dark as Scott closed the doors and lead the twins away. The only things Stiles heard were their breathing and his own heartbeat which skyrocketed when he suddenly felt Peter's breath on his neck.

“Taking advantage of weakened werewolves are we?” Peter asked, his breath ghosting over Stiles' ear. Stiles felt his face heat up and knew from Peter's slight chuckle that the wolf noticed and cursed quietly.

“Don't worry once this is over you can repay the favor,” Peter whispered, his lips close enough to brush over Stiles' ear causing him so shudder. “But for now I think you'll do as a pillow.” With that Peter leaned against him, Stiles taking all of his weight as his last bit of strength left him.

-:-

They were in the middle of preparing the ice baths when Peter came in holding both Cora and Derek up. As they helped him put them on tables, Peter looked at the ice bath before turning to Deaton. “What's the meaning of this?” he asked with a scowl.

Deaton didn't react, as always. “Scott, Allison and Stiles need to sacrifice themselves in order to find the nemeton. Only temporary, of course.”

Peter's lip twitched showing more teeth. “And I'm sure you made all the preparations necessary to assure their return.”

“We all have an assigned anchor to bring us back,” Scott said in defense of his mentor which only earned him an unimpressed glance from Peter.

“In case you forgot, Scott,” Peter said slowly as if to make sure that Scott followed. “You can't “assign” an anchor. If it were as easy as that no were-creature would ever have had any control problems.”

It was Scott's turn to scowl. Before he could continue to argue with Peter Stiles cut him off. “He's right Scott and you know it, but even if he wasn't we don't have time for this, ok? Every second we waste is a second our parents are closer to death so can we just finish this?”

As Deaton, Issac and Lydia emptied the last ice-bags into the tubs and the three to-be sacrifices put away some of their clothes they wanted to keep dry, Stiles turned to Peter who was checking up on his still unconscious family. Feeling his stare Peter turned to him.

“Be my anchor,” he said, hand wrapped around his father's star.

“Wha-” Scott stepped in between them. “Stiles, you can't just change your anchor it needs to-”

“be an emotional tether, someone who can bring me back which is something that describes Peter more than Lydia, no offense,” Stiles turned to Lydia. “Plus, we all know that you and Allison wanted to go together and if that isn't some A+ anchoring then I don't know what is.”

Lydia smiled slightly as she walked over to Allison. Isaac looked as if the weight of the world was lifted of his shoulders as he slipped over to the Hales.

When two familiar big strong hands held him as he sat in the ice bath, thumbs slowly sliding up and down the back of his neck, and he felt his body relax Stiles knew he made the right decision.

-:-

Stiles woke up to something – or rather someone on top of him. The other person backed up from where they had buried their face in his neck, letting Stiles see their face.

“What are you doing, Peter?”

“Well,” Peter started and leered at him. “I did say that you could repay the favor later, didn't I?”

Stiles frowned. “Now?”

“When else?” Peter asked, not waiting for an answer before leaning back down.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, words barely more than breaths. “At least let me close the door.”

Stiles tried to stand up, but Peter pulled him back onto the bed and started nosing his neck. “If you're so eager to leave then I'm not putting in enough effort,” Peter said and started kissing along Stiles' neck.

For a moment Stiles lost himself in the sensation, let out moans when Peter found the right spots, but when he opened his eyes and was greeted by the darkness beyond his door he pushed slightly at Peter. “No, no, I have to close the door. What if someone comes in?”

Peter rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, but let Stiles climb to his feet all the same. He didn't even take a step before he felt Peter slap his ass. “Do hurry up, you still need to return that favor,” Peter said with a toothy grin. It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes as he walked the few steps and gripped the door-handle.

He hesitated. It would be so easy to open the door wider and look at what lies beyond, trapped in the unnatural darkness. He felt a hand grip his free one and looked up. Peter's sharp blue eyes seemed to hypnotize him.

“Close that door and come to bed,” Peter said. His voice was stern as if he knew what Stiles had been thinking about and didn't approve. Any other time Stiles would have spoken up, but alas, he didn't. Instead he gave the reins over to Peter.

He let himself get pulled towards the bed, absentmindedly closing the door, the click not even registering over the sound of his own breathing. Peter laid down on the bed and scooted over to give Stiles some space.

Once Stiles laid down as well, Peter manhandled him around until they were comfortably spooning. Stiles could feel Peter's lips and breath on the back of his neck, the rhythm relaxing and Stiles let out a hum of contentment.

“Go to sleep,” Peter whispered against his neck, as he tightened his embrace, but Stiles didn't need any prompting as the world around him slowly faded to black.

-:-

Stiles slept through the night and when he woke up it was with a warmth around his heart and smile on his lips.


End file.
